Azanian League (1983: Doomsday)
The Azanian League is a confederation of semi-independent states that was formed after a series of race riots and inter-organizational conflict in northeast South Africa. History Post Doomsday - Unrest and Collapse Following Doomsday, the government of South Africa began introducing more laws to keep the population in check, as it anticipated times ahead would be hard. In anticipation of a loss of international trade, more laws were introduced to protect white-owned businesses at the expense of black-owned businesses. After several months demonstrations by black conciousness groups such as the''' Pan-Africanist Congress of Azania (PACA), the '''African National Congress (ANC), and the Azanian People's Organization (APO) began to increase, some turning violent. When an armed standoff between government forces and the Azanian People's Liberation Army (APLA), the militant arm of the PACA, resulted in the deaths of 32 people, the governing National Party stepped up efforts to keep the groups down, holding suspected members without trial. In early 1985 it was clear that efforts to protect economic interests had failed. The stock market crashed and millions lost their jobs. Food and fuel prices, which had already skyrocketed post Doomsday now reached levels that were unaffordable to most lower class people. The white elite began hoarding both, leading to increased unrest and minor riots across the country. Recruitment of the poor blacks into the militant wings of the various groups increased. On August 17th 1985, forces of the Umkhonto we Sizwe (MK), the militant wing of the ANC raided Pollsmoor Prison in Cape Town, rescuing MK leader Nelson Mandela. He traveled to Pretoria where he was then killed during a bombing raid on a poor neighborhood that was suspected of being an MK safehouse. Intense Riots broke out throughout Pretoria and Johannesburg, as well as smaller riots across the country. Government forces cracked down on rioters but were soon overwhelmed in parts of both cities. With the populace in an uproar and government officials being protected by the defense force troops, many rioters took to attacking white citizens, burning houses, rounding up families and killing them on the streets, etc. With defense force troops being pushed harder and harder and losing ground to the sheer numbers, Constand Viljoen, commander of the Defence Force ordered his troops to protect the whites and get them to safety. 3 Days after the riots began nearly 2/3rds of the white population of Pretoria and Johannesburg had been evacuated, but the situation had degenerated, with the various militant organizations recruiting from the rioters and being armed with stolen weapons so the troops had to pull out of the city, leaving the remaining white population to the mercy of the rioters. Members of the MK, along with members of the Azanian National Liberation Army (AZANLA), the militant arm of the APO swarmed the Union Buildings killing whatever leadership hadn't been evacuated. Shortly after, fighting broke out again amongst the militant groups, with the MK forcing the AZANLA forces from the Union Buildings and establishing a headquarters there. Following what would be known as the Sacking of Pretoria, the riots intensified across the country. The South African leadership argued with Constand Viljoen over retaking the cities but when they threatened to remove him from his post and appoint someone who would follow orders he blamed the entire situation on their policies of opressing the blacks, and since the destruction of the country was in fact their fault, they were traitors, and ordered their execution. Viljoen then declared the area lost and decided to move west with his convoy of white citizens in tow. With the leadership of South Africa dead and the military in the east essentially disbanded, the country collapsed into anarchy. Civil War With the collapse of the country communication broke down. Formerly national entities such as the PACA, ANC, and APO had no way to communicate with other branches. The fighting between the factions intensified, with the ANC claiming Pretoria and eventually pushing both the APO and PACA out of the city, they claimed the entire territory of Transvaal Province. The APO fought fiercely for control of Johannesburg which receieved the brunt of the war between the three factions. Atrocities against White South Africans from all sides caused many to flee to Orange Free State, which had managed to keep its Provincial government intact and remained a white-ruled state, while others fled to the west coast where rumors of a Afrikaaner republic had been established by a group of Afrikaaner generals. Meanwhile the PACA had declared the Azanian People's Republic out of Middelburg and instituted a policy of white segregation, moving the White South African population to the sparsely populated south of the province. With the fighting so intense in Johannesburg, the APO moved their headquarters to Soweto and declared the Azanian Republic. By this period in the fighting, the local Bantustans had mostly been incorporated into the territories of the various factions. In January of 1988, leaders of the Azanian Republic met with leaders of the ANC to discuss a ceasefire. The fighting, while fierce had been at a virtual stalemate for months and both sides didn't see a point in continuing the fight. In the south, White South African refugees and militants witnessed the concentration camps for Whites set up by the Azanian People's Republic. With weapons supplied by the Orange Free State they raided several camps, freeing the captives and swelling their ranks. Eventually they made their way to Piet Reteif where they established a more permanent base of operations. By late 1988, with most of the APRs forces fighting in the north, the Anglo-Afrikaaner People's Front, as they called themselves, had destroyed all the known camps and began securing territory, establishing what they called a Sanctuary for the oppressed whites, or Heiligdom. With a cease-fire in place between the ANC and the Azanian Republic, the ANC declared their territory to be the South African Republic, and along with the Azanian Republic began fighting the APLA together. Azanian People's Republic forces began rounding up whatever people they could to fight, which angered the Tsonga tribesmen who wanted to stay out of the fighting. They rose up and declared an independent kingdom and forced the APLA recruiters from their villages. With the APLA fighting a three front war, they sent officials to discuss a ceasefire. Peace and Formation of the Azanian League In January of 1989, representatives from each party in the war met in a neutral location in the outskirts of Johannesburg. A tentative agreement was reached that put a one year half on hostilities with the representatives to meet again to discuss a permanent peace deal. During this period Orange Free State, its forces bolstered by white refugees had quelled most rebellion within its lands and began stationing troops on the borders of the People's Republic and Republic of Azania. Heiligdom immediately opened relations with Orange and secured a deal for arms and supplies while they rebuilt infrastructure, essentially aligning themselves with the nation. Fear of a return to Apartheid rule if Orange Free State could assert its control over the region was a major theme when the representatives met to iron out a permanent peace the next year. A deal was reached, with the borders of each state being recognized as the lands they controlled as of the ceasefire. Pleased with assuring their independence, the representative of Heiligdom left, while the black nations continued negotiations. With Heiligdom being supplied by Orange Free State, any conflict with either would involve the other the black nations decided. The only way to secure their freedom would be to stand united against their aggressors. Political differences between each state, as well as enmity from the years of fighting prevented any sort of permanent union, but a central command for the armies in order to coordinate resistance from outside forces was deemed desirable. A treaty was signed establishing the Azanian League as a military alliance between the four nations. A military headquarters was established in Johannesburg, Azanian Republic, but the grounds were considered jointly controlled territory. Government and Politics Organization Confederation of independent states. Each state has complete autonomy, but the league's administration handles foreign relations and regulates international trade. League officials describe this as "Many nations, one voice" English is the official language of the league, as the different member states all have different official languages, but due to the role of English in government, commerce and media prior to doomsday, it is commonly understood by a majority of the population. States Economy The South African Civil War crippled much of the industrial capacity of the Azanian League, compounded by the death or displacement of much of the white population which represented the majority of educated labour. Without the means of rebuilding, the constituent nations mostly reverted to an agriculture and resource extraction-based economy. The collapse of much of the First World meant the value of diamonds was reduced to a level that made the diamond industry unable to sustain itself. In the recent years however, teaching staff imported from abroad as well as returning foreign educated students have caused an upswing in educated labour and an increase in economic development in the League. New industries include machining, resource refining, and small-scale manufacturing. Foreign Relations Category:African countries (1983: Doomsday) Category:South Africa (1983: Doomsday)